Christmas With The Young Ones
by Stick-Em-Up-Punk
Summary: Christmas and New Year With Vyv, Rick, Neil and Mike... Rated T for swearing and mild slash! First Young Ones fic!
1. I Hate Christmas

Title - I Hate Christmas by Stick-Em-Up-Punk

Rating - T (for language)

Warnings - Mild Slash, don't like it, don't read it!

Reviews - Yes please!

A/N: Inspired by the song 'I wont be home for christmas' by Blink 182, as I think that song is what Vyvyan would make of christmas...

"I hate christmas." Neil mumbles as he stirs his lentil cassrole.

Vyvyan stomps downstairs and throws open the front door, "Bugger off, you bastards!" he screams at the small group of carol singers and slams the front door in their shocked faces and walks into the kitchen. "Neil! Where's my tea?!"

"Coming..." the long haired hippy replies

"Vyvyan!" Rick shouts, putting his hands on his hips "Do you have to leave this _thing_ lying around!? It's disgusting!"

"Yes Rick, I do. I'm gonna write an essay on it when I can be bothered!" Vyvyan bellows in return, picking the jar (containing a sheep's brain) up and holding it in front of Rick's face. The anarchist looked ready to puke and scrambled up off the armchair to get away, leading to Vyvyan chasing him around the drawing room calling him a "Girlie!" Eventually Vyvyan got bored and knocked Rick out with a frying pan then sat down to eat his tea.

"Well thanks a lot Vyvyan!" Rick shouts when he comes round a few minutes later, sitting at the table opposite the punk, sulking.

"Don't you want your tea Rick?" Vyv asks reaching over for the younger man's plate.

"Yes I ruddy well do!" Rick yells.

Mike walks in looking smart as usual.

"Enter Mike the cool person, looking good and in need of sustenance. Neil?" Mike says and Neil dishes out another portion of lentil casserole and puts it on the table for Mike.

"This is bloody disgusting Neil! Why don't you ever cook anything decent!?" Rick screetches at the hippy next to him

"Oh that's right Rick, just bring me down after I spent all day cooking--" Neil starts

"All day!? It took you all day to cook this load of puke!?" Rick interjects, stopping in his tracks when the faint sound of singing can be heard again at the front door.

"Right, this time these bastards are going to really regret this!" Vyvyan yells and gets his cricket bat from the other side of the room before going to the front door again, "Piss off you bastards!!" He screams and whacks one of them over the head whilst the others run for cover. "If you come back I'll kill you!" he adds before slamming the door and returning to his tea.

"Vyvyan! Was that really neccessary!?" Rick exclaims

"YES RICK! IT WAS!"

"Oh really? Well I don't think it was at all--" Rick starts

"Look, I hate to break up a party but no ones having fun." Mike says calmly

Rick and Vyvyan share a slightly perplexed look before the punk stands up, "At least Bastard Squad's on the telly soon!" he announces jumping over the back of the sofa and gets comfy.

"Well guys I'm off to Bedfordshire, there's a lot of ladies there I don't want to dissapoint." Mike says and goes upstairs.

"I'm gonna go and finish painting my astrological star chart..." Neil announces and leaves the punk and the still sulking anarchist alone in the drawing room. Vyvyan just flicks the V in Neil's general direction in way of saying 'goodnight'. Rick, as usual, ignores the hippy.

Rick goes over to the sofa to find Vyvyan lying across it. "Move up then Vyvyan." Rick demands.

Snearing at the sociology student Vyvyan grudgingly moves to make room for Rick. "This stuff is so reactionary!" Rick whines after a minute.

"Rick, shut up." the punk says and Rick goes back into 'sulk mode'.

Whilst he's giving his mouth a rest, Rick's brain actually has chance to work and his thought train leads him to his parents. This is his first Christmas without them and he's not looking forward to it. He wouldn't miss the going to church part as he'd never believed in God anyway, but he'd miss the presents, his mum's cooking, his dad getting drunk and passing out in front of the telly, then waking up hours later and they'd engross themselves in debates about Thatcher, Cliff Richard, Sociology and anarchy. All he was likely to get this christmas was food poisoning and a dozen new bruises from a drunk Vyvyan. He still really missed his parents, though he tried not to show it.

Bastard Squad finished and Vyvyan realised that Rick had been quiet for at least 15 minutes, this was not normal behaviour for the mouthy student. "What's up with you, poof?"

"What?" Rick snaps, pulled abruptly out of his thoughts.

"Well it's just, you don't seem to be suffering from your normal case of verbal diarreah." Vyv sneers

"I was thinking Vyvyan, it's not something you'd know about seeing as you haven't got a brain!" Rick returns, Vyvyan pulling his usual mocking faces throughout the outburst, then flicking the anarchist the V. "I'm off to bed." he announces, starting to get up.

"Vyvyan..." Rick says, sounding hesitant and a bit nervous.

"What?" Vyvyan asks settling back into his seat, looking slightly annoyed.

"Why don't you like Christmas?" the younger lad asks, curious.

"Because it's crap." Vyvyan states.

"But why?" Rick pushes

Vyvyan sighs, "Because everyone makes out it's such a big thing and that everyone's happy and gets presents. Well it's never like that. It's just an excuse for your mum's nob end of a boyfriend to get pissed and beat the shit out of--" Vyvyan stops suddenly realising he's said too much. "It's just a load of bollocks, OKAY!?" he yells at Rick, grabbing the smaller lad by his shirt collar and pulling him closer "And if you repeat anything I just told you to ANYONE, I'll KILL you!!" Vyv then gets up and stomps upstairs, slamming his bedroom door.

Rick is left alone in the drawing room. What a sad story Vyvyan Basterd's life was... at least Rick had had a decent childhood. He might be stuck in this dive now with a depressed hippy, an narcissistic 'cool' guy and a psychotically violent punk but the first 18 years of his life had been fairly good to him. Vyvyan on the other hand... he'd had no father figure for the first 8 years of his life, and a detached bitch for a mother. Then when he turned 12 he got put into care, Rick never managed to find out why until now. He'd been beaten obviously, and social services had intervened. It almost made him feel sorry for the punk.

Vyvyan sat on his bed and started carving into the wall with his dagger. "Stupid bastard...why did you say that?" he says to himself, _Never talk about your past!_ His mind yells at him. _Merry bloody christmas... _he thinks as the clock chimes midnight. Just then, there's a gentle knock on his door.

"Piss off." he replies but the door opens anyway and Rick peers round. "What do you want poof!?"

Taking this as an invitation to go inside, Rick walks in and closes the door behind him, concealing something behind his back. Vyvyan is staring at him, looking a mixture of perplexed and pissed off. Rick edges towards the punk nervously, before revealing what he'd been hiding, holding it out for Vyvyan to take. "What's this?"

"Merry Christmas Vyvyan." the anarchist says quietly, looking very nervy as if he expected Vyvyan to hit him. In turn, the punk, still looking extremely confused, takes the gift which is haphazardly wrapped in newspaper and opens it. It was a bottle of vodka. Although he'd never tell Rick, Vyv was really very touched by this gesture, no one had ever gotten him a christmas present before...no one had ever got him a present at all for that matter.

Vyvyan looks at Rick. "You're not going all poofy are you?"

"What!? No! I...I just thought I'd get you a present for Christmas, what's poofy about that!?" Rick shouts a bit too loudly.

"So you don't fancy me then?" Vyv asks, enjoying the way Rick is blushing bright red.

"No! Of course I don't Vyvyan!" Rick denies

"Alright." Vyv concedes and opens the bottle, taking a swig and passes it to Rick. "I didn't get you anything so you can have some if you want."

Rick eyes the bottle cautiously, then against his better judgement takes a swig himself, then nearly chokes on it, coughing profusely.

"Girlie." Vyvyan laughs and takes the bottle back.

"Shut up." Rick says when he's recovered, lighting a ciggarette. Vyv takes another swig of vodka and passes it back to Rick in exchange for a ciggarette for himself.

They just sit for a few minutes smoking and drinking, Rick can feel the alcohol's affects already. Feeling bolder, he plucks up the courage to ask Vyvyan...

"So er..." Clears his throat, "What would happen, exactly...If I did, y'know...fancy you?" Rick asks looking anywhere but at Vyvyan.

"I'd either kill you or kiss you." Vyv states.

"I thought so-- sorry, what?"

"Well it'd depend what mood I was in." the punk explains calmly, the vodka mellowing him out slightly.

"I see...and uh, what mood are you in now Vyvyan?"

"Why? You saying you DO fancy me now?" the older lad asks, putting his bottle of vodka on the floor.

"No! Well...maybe..." Rick replies, turning redder by the second. Vyvyan just grabs hold of Rick's shirt collar and pulls him close as he had done earlier that night. Rick braces himself for the worst and nearly dies of shock when the punk's mouth meets his in a crushing kiss.

Fueled by lust and vodka Rick allows Vyvyan to push him back onto the bed, the punk positioning himself on top of him. Vyvyan deepens the kiss and reaches down with one hand, grabbing Rick's left leg and pulling it to one side so he's inbetween the anarchist's legs, then starts grinding himself against his hip. Rick moans into Vyv's mouth and the punk gently tugs one of Rick's pig tails in response. Then without warning, Vyv sits up so he's kneeling inbetween Rick's legs and rips the anarchist's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

"Vyvyan!" Rick protests "Was there really any need to--"

In an effort to shut the whining boy up Vyv leans down and bites Rick's neck, hard. The noise that escapes the anarchist's mouth is a mix of a moan and a hiss of pain. Vyvyan smiles against Rick's skin and licks the already reddening patch. He sits up again, pulling Rick with him and divesting him completely of his shirt. Rick, in turn removes Vyvyan's denim jacket and t-shirt, leaving only the bike chain around the punk's neck.

Rick just has time to think that this is by far the best christmas present he's ever had before Vyvyan's on him again, kissing him hotly before moving down his jaw, alternating between kisses and bites. Rick tries to keep himself in check, but can't help moaning when Vyv's teeth scrape across the sensitive skin of his neck, the punk then leaving yet another mark on the anarchist.

That morning the punk wakes up to find a half naked sociology student in his bed. "Rick! Rick! Get up, now."

"Vyvyan? What-" Rick starts, still half asleep.

"I said get up!" Vyvyan shouts, pushing the anarchist out of bed. This rudely awakens Rick and he stands up, hands on hips, glaring at Vyvyan.

"There was no need for that you bastard!"

"Will you keep your voice down Rick! Do you want Mike and Neil to know we're a pair of poofs?" Vyvyan snarls, sitting up and putting his t-shirt on.

"I am not a poof!" Rick denies, picking up his now buttonless grey shirt.

"Oh no?" Vyvyan asks, somewhat amused, "You were one last night!"

"Shut up, shut up!" Rick hisses, pulling his shirt on he catches sight of himself in the small grubby mirror on Vyvyan's wall. "Oh ruddy brilliant!" he exclaims, turning and pointing to the trail of red marks down his neck and collarbone. "And how do you propose I explain these?" he asks, secretly thrilled.

Vyvyan just shrugs. "That's your problem, I'm off out."

"Out? Where?"

"Bloody hell Rick, you're not gonna be like this from now on are you?!" Vyvyan snaps, losing his temper.

"Like what exactly!?" Rick shouts in return

Neil and Mike meet on the landing on their way to the kitchen.

"Wow, heavy...what's up with them?" Neil asks Mike

"Lover's tiff I spose." Mike says offhandedly and carries on to the kitchen.

"Oh wow, yeah...of course." the hippy says slowly, as if finally understanding something amazing and follows Mike to make a start on breakfast.

"Like a total girlie, poof! That's what! It's Christmas day, I'm going to the pub to get plastered!" Vyvyan bellows, putting on his denim jacket and throwing open his bedroom door.

"Fine!" Rick yells, following, "Well don't expect a repeat of last night when you get back!"

Vyvyan just flicks the V behind him as he stomps downstairs, leaving Rick alone on the landing. "Bastard..." Rick mutters and goes to find another shirt.


	2. Punk and Disorderly

Title - Punk and Disorderly by Stick-Em-Up-Punk

Rating - T (for language)

Warnings - Mild Slash, don't like it, don't read it!

Reviews - Yes please!

4 hours later

Vyvyan crashes through the front door, obviously drunk.

Rick, Neil and Mike are sat at the table. Rick is sulking, Neil looks ready to commit suicide (as usual) and Mike is reading the paper.

"Hello everybody!" Vyvyan greets in his usual screetch

"Alright Vyv" Mike replies looking up briefly from his paper, "Hello Vyvyan..." Neil says nervously, he hates it when the punk gets pissed, he's even more unpredictable than usual and that makes him a dangerous person for the hippy to be around.

"Vyvyan." Rick snaps as way of greeting.

"What's up with you lot? You should've come down the pub, it was great!" Vyvyan says excitedly. "We all got pissed and decided to cut Psycho Dan's ear off! Look!" he gets a severed ear out of his pocket and waves it at them, "Completely brilliant!"

"Vyvyan that's really uncool man...you know I'm vegetarian." Neil objects, shuffling his seat closer to Mike's.

Rick just looks at his house mate with disgust, "I'm going to read." he states, getting up, pushing past Vyvyan and going upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Vyv asks, trying to sound uninterested.

Mike looks up, "Could be something to do with the row you two had this morning?" he says in his usual calm tone.

Vyvyan looks taken aback for a moment, then the usual glower appears. "What row, Mike?!"

"Vyvyan, we know there's something going on between you and Rick...it's obvious." Mike states

"I think I'm going to go to my room for a bit..." Neil interjects, trying to get away from the enraged punk.

"No you're not Neil! Sit down!" Vyvyan barks, putting himself well inside Neil's personal space. The hippy immediately obliges.

"What do you mean, 'something going on'?" He yells, returning his attention to Mike.

Mike knows Vyvyan won't hurt him intentionally. There's an unspoken understanding and respect between the two. "Look, there's no need to get shirty, Vyv, it's fine."

"Yeah Vyv, free love-" Neil starts but is cut off by a plate being smashed over his head.

Rick has heard all the shouting, though it's muffled and decides to go and see what the fuss is about. He's halfway downstairs when he hears...

"Look Mike, there is nothing going on between me and Prick! I wouldn't touch that bogey-bum with anything but a cricket bat!" Vyvyan shouts

"Alright, Vyv...Okay, our mistake." He says, gesturing to himself and an unconcious Neil. "But it's nothing to be ashamed of." He adds.

"I'm not ashamed Michael!--" the punk starts

"Yes you are Vyvyan!" Rick blurts out, storming into the front room. "I hate you, you know that!?"

"I'm off, the only screaming I'm used to in domestic situations are the ones that mean you're doing something right." Mike says to the camera and goes upstairs.

"Well that's fine, cos I hate you as well!" Vyvyan counters

"You're a selfish bastard!"

"Ha! I'm selfish?! What about you, you total girlie!" the punk screams, "You're the one who woke Mike and Neil up this morning, with your fat gob!"

"Me!? Listen to yourself! I bet people the other side of town can hear--" Rick starts but is cut off by Vyvyan pressing him against the wall and kissing him. Rick makes feeble attempts to push Vyv off at first but soon stops, kissing back just as passionately. Then they hear...

Neil clears his throat, "I'm not looking guys, okay...I didn't see anything..." he puts his hands up to his face like blinkers and edges his way out the kitchin towards the stairs.

Vyvyan ignores Neil in favour of kissing Rick and putting his leg inbetween the anarchist's, smirking when Rick begins to grind himself against his thigh. When Vyvyan allows Rick a breather, he's met with a glare.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook, Vyvyan!" Rick shouts and Vyvyan replies by going for Rick's zipper. "What do you think you're doing!?" Rick exclaims

"What does it look like?" Vyvyan replies, in his 'you're an idiot' tone.

"Vyvyan, you are not getting me to nude up in the drawing room! I'm not a working class yobbo y'know!"

"Fine!" Vyv sighs and takes Rick's hand, dragging him upstairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door. "Better?"

"Yes, much." Rick says, suddenly nervous. When Vyv tries again, Rick shuffles away slightly. "Uh, Vyvyan...do you think maybe this is a bit, well, sudden?" he asks

"What?" Vyvan replies, becoming increasingly impatient.

"Well, it's a bit soon for that sort of thing isn't it?" Rick explains, it's not that he's a prude or anything, but he wasn't going to be Vyvyan Basterd's sex toy!

Vyvyan sighs again, picking up his vodka and taking a swig. "Fine Rick, what would you like to do?" he asks offering Rick the bottle.

Rick accepts, taking a mouthful of the strong liquor and wincing. "Just, what we did last night would be nice." He says quietly, blushing a bit.

Vyvyan smirks at his house mate's shyness, Rick always had something to say but deep down Vyv knew the anarchist would be diffident when it was time for action. The punk takes the vodka from Rick and sets it on the floor before pulling the young man close and kissing him fiercely, pleased when Rick returns the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

Vyvyan has to fight to control his temper when Rick pulls back, "Were you ashamed of being a poof or me?" he asks, looking Vyv in the eyes.

"What?"

"Before, downstairs. When you were arguing with Michael." Rick elaborates.

"I'm not ashamed of anything, Rick..." Vyvyan assures "I couldn't care less what people _think_ of me, and if they _say_ it, I beat the shit out of them!"

"Then why were you denying all knowledge of...y'know, 'us'?" Rick wonders.

Vyvyan shrugs.

"That's not good enough Vyvyan!" Rick shouts, back in his annoying prat mode.

"Alright! I didn't know how _you_ felt about it Rick! I wasn't going to tell Mike and Neil you were a poofter if you didn't want me to! Okay!?" Vyv snaps

"...Oh" The anarchist replies quietly.

The two sit in silence for a minute.

"So...you thought about me? My feelings?" Rick murmurs, breaking the tense silence.

"Not really...I just knew I'd never get to shag you if I pissed you off too much." The punk answers defiantly, then adds more softly, "You girlie." Just to let Rick know he was kidding...mostly.

Rick smiles at his house mate and leans in to kiss him, though this time Vyvyan isn't quite as fierce, and to Rick's surprise the punk actually lets him take the lead. The younger man pushes Vyv back onto the bed and continues kissing him languidly, Vyvyan's arms wrapping around him, pulling him in closer. Rick finally pulls back and rests his head on the punk's shoulder, closing his eyes and listening to the steady heartbeat of his-- boyfriend? Rick liked to think so.

Vyvyan allows Rick to cuddle up to him although he's not sure why. He's not going soft, he's just got a soft spot for Rick. Always has done if he's honest...ironically that was why he picked on him and beat him up so much, because he was overcompensating he supposed. Trying to convince everyone else, but mostly himself that he hated Rick. He never managed it though...and now look at him, cuddling the anarchist..._cuddling_!? Suddenly the haze clears and Vyvyan realises what he's doing and sits up, and in doing so makes Rick fall off the bed.

"Vyvyan!" Rick whines

"Rick!" Vyvyan snaps, "Look just because we're poofs doesn't mean we have to get all girlie! Don't think we're gonna sit in here kissing and cuddling every night cos you're wrong!" And with that Vyv storms out and goes back down the pub for a last few before early closing.

"You complete bastard!" Rick shouts after him and barricades himself in his own room, he tells himself he's not utterly confused; that he's not going to cry, but most of all that he's _definately_ NOT in love with Vyvyan Basterd!

2 hours later

It's throwing out time at the pub and Vyvyan is last out. He walks home slowly, kicking anything that comes near him, be it leaves, dustbins, parked cars... Why had he been like that with Rick? Okay, so the cuddling and being kind of girlie had shocked him a bit...he didn't know he was even capable of that stuff let alone that it'd come so naturally. But surely the fact he hadn't even had to think about it meant it was right... urrgh, too confusing after a day's worth of drinking! He'd just go back, and try and sort things out.

He went straight upstairs and to Rick's bedroom. The door was closed so he knocked.

"What!?" Rick snapped.

Ah...obviously still in a mood then.

"Can I come in girlie?" Vyv asked, mentally kicking himself in the head for the 'girlie' bit.

"No you ruddy well can't!" Rick replied angrily.

Vyvyan goes in anyway, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Vyvyan! I said no! Get out!" Rick yells, standing up, one hand on his hip the other pointing at the door.

"No!" Vyvyan protests, "Look Rick I'm..." Vyv steels himself for what he's about to say, "I'm sorry I was a bastard earlier."

"Oh, and I suppose you think 'sorry' is going to make everything better?!" Rick shouts, "Well it's not Vyvyan! Why did you do that?"

"Because Rick, I do not cuddle! Not with you, or anyone! Ever!" The punk returns.

"So why did you even bother trying!?" Rick asks.

"I didn't realise-- I didn't try! It just happened!" The punk tries to explain.

"Just get out will you?" The anarchist requests, exasperated.

"No." Vyvyan states.

"Vyvyan!" Rick exclaims

"I'm not leaving! I love you and we're going to sort this out NOW!" Vyvyan yells, his expression changing to one of shock and mild terror when he realises what he's said.

"You love me?" Rick asks quietly, gobsmacked.

"No!" the punk instantly denies, his signature glower back in place.

"Then why did you say you do?" Rick asks smugly

"I didn't!" Vyvyan protests, "So you can take that smug look off your face, poof!"

"I'm not the one who just told another boy I love him!" Rick says grinning, still smug

"Rick, if you don't--" Vyv starts, flaring up at Rick's obvious complacency but his temper is quickly dampened by the anarchist. Rick lunges at Vyvyan, wrapping his thin arms around the punk and kissing him, passionately but tenderly...and Vyvyan decides there's no point denying it, he is in love with Rick Pratt, no matter how much of a poofter that makes him.


	3. Happy New Year

Title - Happy New Year by Stick-Em-Up-Punk

Rating - T (for language)

Warnings - Mild Slash, don't like it, don't read it!

Reviews - Yes please!

New Year's Eve

"Vyvyan, do we really need all this booze? It's not clever to drink y'know." Rick says, hands on hips

"Of course we need booze Rick, it's new year's eve! My mates are coming round after the pub closes!" Vyvyan replies, unloading 5 bottles of vodka, 10 large bottles of babycham and 24 cans of lager from his car, Rick helping him carry them in.

"I still think it's far too much, I don't like it when you get drunk." The anarchist admits as they put the booze on the kitchen table.

"Rick, shut up." The medical student shoots back, opening a can and handing one to Rick. "Stop being such a prude, girlie."

Rick just glares at the punk. "I am not a _prude_ Vyvyan! I just think drinking is pretty pointless and makes you do and say stupid things!"

"Well you do and say stupid things anyway Rick, so it wont matter." Vyvyan points out, matter-of-factly.

"Oh thanks a lot! Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend!?" The anarchist shouts

Vyvyan's reply is to close the short distance between them with two strides and pull Rick to him in a almost vicious kiss. When he pulls back he grins, "Poof."

"Fascist." Rick returns, smiling also.

"Oh and 'One-eared, Psycho Dan' is bringing the fireworks so I'd take cover at midnight if I were you Rick." Vyvyan advises, normally he wouldn't tell Rick these things, as the punk loved to see Rick's reaction to these situations, but as his boyfriend he now felt obligated. Just one of the downsides of being in love he supposed.

"Vyvyan! Do not think for one second that that insane bastard is letting off fireworks in _our_ back garden! He'll probably blow up the house and i'm getting pretty sick of moving I can tell you!" The sociology student rants

"Come on Rick, it's only a laugh." Vyvyan mutters, crushing his already drained can.

"Well Mike and Neil wont see it like that matey!"

"Mike and Neil aren't going to be here Rick!" Vyvyan screetches, losing his temper at the anarchists tenacity.

"What? Why!?" Rick demands

"Mike is down the pub the other side of town, The Frog and Radiator. It's open till 2 I think...and Neil's at some hippy party down the road." Vyvyan explains

"Oh..." The anarchist concedes "Well I still don't think it's a very good idea!"

11PM

Rick can't say he's not feeling tipsy...well drunk actually...and Vyvyan's hand working it's way under his waistband isn't helping.

Just then the front door is kicked off it's hinges into the hallway.

Vyv more or less jumps off the sofa, just in time as One Eared, Psycho Dan and various other punks and skins crash into the house.

"Alright Vyvyan! Where's the booze, poof!?" Dan asks

"On the table, girlie!" Vyvyan points to the kitchen table.

A girl dressed in a denim mini skirt, ripped fishnet tights, a sex pistols tank top with short blonde hair with blue and green streaks in and with multiple piercings and tattoos sits by Rick. "_Who _are _you?!_" she demands, looking Rick up and down with disgust.

"Who am I!?" Rick shouts, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. This gets Vyvyan's attention and he interrupts before his boyfriend finds himself in need of an ambulance.

"This is Rick, Roxie. He lives here." Vyvyan supplies, putting himself between the girl and the anarchist.

"Oh right." She says lighting a fag and blowing the smoke in Vyv's face. "Looks like a fuckin girly wanker if you ask me." She sneers.

"Well I didn't ask you!" the tri-hawked punk shouts and shoves a bottle of vodka in her hand. "Now piss off."

She flicks him the V but heads over to her other mates knowing not to push Vyvyan too far, he's never hit a girl but no one would put it past him. He's the third most respected/feared punk in the area.

"Well, she was charming." Rick says sarcastically, grateful for his boyfriend's intervention.

"Punk's aren't charming people, Rick." Vyvyan says slowly and clearly as if talking to an idiot. "Just try not to get into any fights will you, I don't want tonight ruined by having to go to hospital with you."

"Fine!" Rick snaps and plonks himself on the sofa, picking up his forgotten glass of babycham.

passage of time

It's eleven forty-five and Dan and a couple of others are setting up the fireworks in the back garden. Everyone is extremely inebriated, including Rick and Vyv. Which is probably why they thought no one would notice if they snuck up to Vyv's bedroom for a snogging session. Just as they're getting into it, the punk hears someone call out 'Where's Vyvyan!?'

"Oh for cliff's sake!" Rick slurs as Vyvyan pulls away.

"You're drunk Rick. Stay upstairs." The punk orders.

"No I'm not Vyvyan!" Rick lies, "Why do I have to stay up here?!"

"Because things are going to get rowdy and I don't want to have to worry about you whilst i'm breaking someone's nose, okay!?" Vyvyan barks and stomps downstairs.

It's two minutes to midnight and Rick is sulking in Vyvyan's bedroom. It's their first, and maybe -judging on the reliability and attention span of the punk in question -their only new year's celebration together and he's been banished to the bedroom on his own. Typical. Just then Rick hears heavy footsteps on the stairs and braces himself, hoping it's not one of those drunk inebriates looking for a fight. The door swings open, banging against the wall behind it so hard bits of plaster fall to the floor.

"Vyvyan!" Rick yells, both annoyed and deliriously happy at the same time.

Vyv says nothing just shuts the door, nearly falling over in the process and sits next to Rick on the bed. Rick can hear things breaking, smashing, crashing and splintering downstairs along with yells of pain and obscenities but ignores it all.

"Vyvyan, how did you get so drunk all of a sudden?" He wonders aloud, looking at his boyfriend worridly. It's true he wasn't exactly sober himself, but at least he could sit still and not look as though he'd tip off the bed.

"Vodka and paint stripper." the punk slurs, "Lethal!"

Just then there's a whoosh and a huge bang, almost loud enough to pierce their eardrums and everyone downstairs cheers.

"Guess that means it's midnight then." Rick says a little sadly, he'd hoped the night would be better than it had been so far. Vyvyan was plastered, he wasn't feeling to clever himself, the drawing room and kitchen were no doubt totally trashed and covered in sick, blood and cliff knows what else...still at least the--his thoughts were cut off by Vyvyan kissing him. But this kiss wasn't his usual 'battle' for power, it was slow and intoxicating, even more so than the pint of babycham Rick had consumed during the evening. When they parted, Vyvyan lent his head on Rick's shoulder and both lads looked out of the bedroom window as fireworks lit up the sky as far as the eye could see.

"Happy new year Rick." The punk slurs taking Rick's hand in his own.

Rick smiles, resting his head on Vyvyan's. "Happy new year Vyv."


End file.
